It's True
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: DHR this is a Spoiler for the 6th book. It's my continuation from the 6th book there is a little bit of RHR so please do enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this takes placeafter the the Sixth Book ...so if youhaven't read the sixth book yet ...and don't want it spoiled for you DON'T READ THIS hehe Only if you want to.

"MALFOY!" a booming voice came from the crowed of wizards and witches who wearing black robs and hoods they all made way letting the blond haired boy through he walked up to the front of the line of Death Eaters, and bowed to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Draco had never been more terrified in his life, he had just watched one of the most respected wizards die right in front of his eyes tonight, he himself was suppose to kill him, but he couldn't for some reason it felt wrong, Dumbledore's words echoed through his head "Come to the right side Malfoy we will protect you and your family" If only he wasn't such a coward, maybe then Dumbledore would still be alive …he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts "Malfoy, you have disappointed me tonight, though thanks to Snape you and you family will be spared from death …only tonight though" said Voldemort in a cold raspy voice, he spoke again "I'll have one more task for you little Malfoy, that is to kill Harry Potters little friends, and if you dear to fail me this time don't expect I'll go easy on you again, cause Snape won't be there to back you up this time Malfoy" spoke the dark lord in another low raspy voice, Draco was staring at the ground not daring to look at the dark lord himself in snake like eyes, he felt cold fingers lift his chin forcing him to look in at the dark lord, he saw Voldemort's smirk "I dear say Malfoy ….try not to disappoint me this time around" he said acidly, he then push Malfoy into the mud, as all the Death Eaters laughed except Snape himself and Draco's Mother who was hugging the ex professor shacking in fear.

Draco stood back up and dusted himself up a bit and walked up to the Dark lord and bowed again "I will not fail you again my Lord!" Voldemort put a hand on Draco's right shoulder, and Draco looked up at him, and Voldemort spoke "Oh, I'm sure you won't Malfoy, but just incase there is any mistake this time I'll have some of my death eaters keep a close watch on you!" he smirked at Draco's little gulp in his throat and all he did was nod, and bowed his head again.

Ron and Hermione were at the Dursely's home helping Harry pack getting him ready to go back to Godric Hollow were it all started, now hoping for it to be the ending.

Earlier that summer they had watched Ron's older brother Bill get married. It was nice to have some love and happiness in the air, with such dreadful things they all knew was to come, a war, and more painful memories and sadly possible more lost and sorrow then they all can imagine.

"Well it looks like we got the last of it, Harry" said Hermione picking up the picture of Lily and James and packing it up nicely with his other things, Harry looked around his soon to be old room, it was funny how he's always hated it here in this house and never did really like his room all that much either but in the end, he knew a part of him would always miss it, and strangely enough, he'd even miss the Dursely's after all they were the only blood relatives he had left.

Harry was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Ron call for him from down stairs "Harry!" It seemed he heard Ron's voice only to him it seemed to be in far distance, he was to caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Ron walking in the room. "Hey Harry?" Ron spoke looking concerned for his friend; Harry shook his head as to snap out of it, and looked at his best friend of seven years, "Yeah?" Harry responded realizing Ron was talking to him. "Are you alright mate?" Ron asked "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry responded with a puzzled look "well you just seemed very out of it" spoke Hermione from behind Ron, who also was concerned, "Yeah …I mean I was calling for you down stairs the whole time so I came to see what's up, to only find you staring off into space" spoke Ron, Harry smiled a little "Thanks for your concern guys, but I'm alright" Hermione put on a smile as well "we hope so" she said, "Yeah come on let's get going Harry, I'm sure the Dursely's are waiting for our leave" said Ron as he walked out of the Harry's now old room with a box in one hand and a paper bag in the other, with Hermione following right behind him.

All three of them went down stairs, only to run into Harry's cousin Dudley he had an odd expression on his face though he didn't say anything to them, neither did they bother say anything to him, until they were almost all out the door "Goodbye stupid Harry" He said in a soft whisper, barley enough for Harry to hear him, Harry turned and looked at him with a startled look but then just gave a small laugh and said "Goodbye fat Dudley" and that was it he was gone, and even though Dudley knew he would never return, and even though Dudley couldn't stand him a lot the times, he was the closet thing he ever had to being a brother.

So what do you think? So far? YES this is going to be a R/HR relationship going and some D/HR to so get ready for the big story that I must work on now xD Review.


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ...like I said Spoilers so if you don't want it spoiled then you should of stopped reading at page one xD.

It was pouring rain in London one early morning and Draco was on his way to start his task that had been given to him strictly from the Dark Lord himself, he was walking among the muggles and seemed to not have a care that he was getting soaked with all the pouring rain coming down on him, it made him feel somewhat at peace with himself, although he still couldn't get the image of Dumbledore and his lifeless body falling to the floor.

His black robs were now clinging to his body showing off his muscular six-pack, that he had made for himself while all the times at Hogwarts playing Qudditch, though not all that mattered anymore, he wasn't even sure he remembered how badly he despised the golden trio cause now … now it was just orders he had to fallow, or his life and his family would be at sack.

Draco walked passing through a dark alley while noticing a lot of muggles that were wearing raged clothes, and a lot of dirt on there face he noticed they were all gathered around a trash can that had a fire started in it to keep them all warm from the stormy weather outside the alley it wasn't much though the alley didn't hold much coverage from the rain, he notice the older man trying to keep the fire going cause the rain kept dripping on the flames.

Draco looked around at the alley he was in, aside from at the poor little group of people trying to get warm to a little girl walking up to him, he started to turn away but the little girl tugged on his soaked black robs, he turned around and looked down at the little girl, her brown hair was soaked to her face and even though she looked like she was shivering from head to toe, she managed to smile at him with her innocent looking brown eyes "do you have any food mister?" she asked innocently, he didn't answer he just took a roll from him pocket that he took with him from the last place he stopped to eat, and gave it her, he had almost felt like that little girl was familiar to him, and he didn't know why, he shook his thoughts and started heading out of the alley when a older women stepped out in front of him, he gave a her stern look and was about to tell her to step out of his way until he heard her say "thank you sir, for feeding my little Mia" yet he still said nothing and just nodded his head and walked on.

Hermione was out side the house Harry had chosen for them in Godric Hollow, she was getting a nice look around, it was really pretty a lot of green trees all around and a beautiful blue sky to look at, she was sure it was even more beautiful at night with the stars shining in the night light sky, it really gave her a soothing feeling inside "Hey!" spoke a voice behind her, Hermione smiled and turned around to see Ron looking down at her "Hey Ron, how's Harry settling in?" Ron smiled "He's doing alright, he was just writing Lupin telling him we made it here alright" said Ron walking in front of her to go sit on a big rock, that was in front of there yard.

All the while Harry was inside up stairs in his new room sitting by the window cell looking down at his two best friends, he smiled to himself, he knows about Ron's feelings towards Hermione and of course Hermione's feelings towards Ron, though they would never admit it to each other, until they knew it was safe, Harry frowned at the thought.

He had dated Ron's sister last year, though he had broken up with her for the same reason why Ron and Hermione would not get together or admit their feelings for each other, though he could tell they were both struggling with the feelings around each other, they did flirt an awful lot, but still they were completely oblivious to how each other actually really felt about the other.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when notice Higwid his owl taping on the window with it's beak, he notice he had received a letter back from Lupin, Harry opened the window and let Higwid fly in, he grabbed the note from Higwid and gave him a treat, he opened the letter and it read.

_Harry I'm glad to know you, Ron, and Hermione are all settled in with your new place, though I would like to remind you we have a meeting at 9 pm with all the Order hope to see you all there._

_Sincerely _

_Remus Lupin._

Harry folded the letter back up, and walked over to his bed and placed the note and his nightstand, he looked down at his muggle watch on his wrist it was 6:30 pm. He let out a long sigh and got back up off his bed, this was going to be a long night.

YAY another chapter and done so soon. …Well I HOPE FOR SOME REVIEW **LAUGHS DANGEROUSLY** ….I'm an angel I promise REVIEW!


End file.
